1988 Olympics
The 1988 Winter Olympics (XV Olympic Winter Games) were held in 1988 in Calgary, Canada. The hockey tournament saw its games being played at the Olympic Saddledome. Gold medalist was the powerful Soviet National Team; silver and bronze winners were Finland and Sweden. Participating teams Finland, Sweden, Canada, Switzerland, Poland, France, U.S.S.R., West Germany, Czechoslovakia, United States, Austria, Norway. Rosters Austria Thomas Cijan, Konrad Dorn, Kelvin Greenbank, Kurt Haranda, Bernard Hutz, Werner Kerth, Gert Kompajn, Rudolf König, Günter Koren, Edward Lebler, Robert Mack, Manfred Mühr, Martin Platzer, Herbert Pöck, Gerhard Puschnik, Peter Raffl, Robin Sadler, Andreas Salat, Silvester Szybisti, Hans Sulzer, Brian Stankiewicz, Michael Shea, Peter Zhenalik. Canada Ken Berry, Serge Boisvert, Brian Bradley, Sean Burke, Chris Felix, Marc Habscheid, Randy Gregg, Bob Joyce, Vaughn Karpan, Merlin Malinowski, Andy Moog, Jim Peplinski, Serge Roy, Wally Schreiber, Gord Sherven, Anthony Stiles, Steve Tambellini, Claude Vilgrain, Tim Watters, Ken Yaremchuk, Trent Yawney, Zarley Zalapski. Czechoslovakia Jaroslav Benák, Mojmir Božik, Petr Bríza, Jirí Doležal, Oto Hašcák, Dominik Hašek, Miloslav Horava, Jirí Hrdina, Jirí Lála, Igor Liba, Dušan Pašek, Radim Radevic, Petr Rosol, Vladimír Ružicka, Bedrich Šcerban, Jirí Sejba, Jaromír Šindel, Antonín Stavjana, Rudolf Suchánek, Petr Vlk, Rostislav Vlach, David Volek, Eduard Uvíra. Finland Timo Blomqvist, Kari Eloranta, Jyrki Lumme, Jukka Virtanen, Arto Ruotanen, Reijo Ruotsalainen, Simo Saarinen, Kai Suikkanen, Raimo Helminen, Iiro Jarvi, Esa Keskinen, Erkki Lehtonen, Reijo Mikkolainen, Janne Ojanen, Timo Susi, Pekka Tuomisto, Teppo Numminen, Jari Torkki, Jukka Tammi, Jarmo Myllys. Kari Laitinen, Erkki Laine France Peter Almasy, Paulin Bordeleau, Stéphane Botteri, Philippe Bozon, Patrick Daley, Jean-Marc Djian, Guy Dupuis, Patrick Foliot, Derek Haas, Michel Leblanc, Jean-Philippe Lemoine, Jean-Christophe Lerondeau, Stéphane Lessard, Franck Pajonkowski, André Peloffy, Denis Pérez, Christian Pouget, Pierre Pousse, Pierre Scmitt, Antoine Richer, Steven Woodburn, Christophe Ville. Norway Cato Andersen, Morgan Andersen, Lars Bergseng, Arne Billkvam, Tor Eikeland, Åge Ellingsen, Jarl Eriksen, Stephen Kjell Foyn, Jarle Friis, Rune Gulliksen, Geir Hoff, Roy Einar Johansen, Erik Kristiansen, Truls Kristiansen, Ørjan Løvdal, Vernon Mott, Jørgen Salsten, Petter Salsten, Kim Søgaard, Sigurd Thinn, Petter Thoresen, Marius Voigt. Poland Janusz Adamiec, Marek Cholewa, Jerzy Christ, Miroslaw Copija, Henryk Gruth, Leszek Jachna, Andrzej Hanisz, Andrzej Kadziolka, Franciszek Kukla, Piotr Kwasigroch, Jaroslaw Morawiecki, Ireneusz Pacula, Krzysztof Podsiadlo, Jerzy Potz, Gabriel Samolej, Krystian Sikorski, Roman Steblecki, Marek Stebnick, Jan Stopczyk, Andrzej Swiatek, Jacek Szopinski, Robert Szopinski. Sweden Switzerland Olivier Anken, Gaëtan Boucher, Patrice Brasey, Richard Bucher, Urs Burkart, Manuele Celio, Pietro Cunti, Jörg Eberle, Felix Hollenstein, Peter Jaks, Jakob Kölliker, André Künzi, Marc Leuenberger, Fredy Lüthi, Fausto Mazzoleni, Gil Montandon, Philipp Neuenschwander, Andreas Ritsch, Bruno Rogger, Peter Schlagenhauf, Thomas Vrabec, Roman Wäger. United States Allen Bourbeau, Greg Brown, Clark Donatelli, Jim Johannson, Scott Fusco, Guy Gosselin, Tony Granato, Craig Janney, Peter Laviolette, Jr., Stephen Leach, Brian Leetch, Bradley MacDonald, Corey Millen, Kevin Miller, Jeff Norton, Todd Okerlund, Mike Richter, Dave Snuggerud, Kevin Stevens, Chris Terreri, Scott Young, Eric Weinrich, John T. Blue. U.S.S.R. Ilya Byakin, Igor Stelnov, Vyacheslav Fetisov, Alexei Gusarov, Alexei Kasatonov, Sergei Starikov, Vyacheslav Bykov, Sergei Yashin, Valeri Kamensky, Sergei Svetlov, Aleksander Chernykh, Andrei Khomutov, Vladimir Krutov, Igor Larionov, Andrei Lomakin, Sergei Makarov, Alexander Mogilny, Anatoli Semenov, Alexander Kozhevnikov, Igor Kravchuk, Vitali Samoilov, Sergei Mylnikov. West Germany Christian Brittig, Helmut de Raaf, Peter Draisaitl, Ronald Fischer, Georg Franz, Karl Friesen, Dieter Hegen, Georg Holzmann, Udo Kießling, Harold Kreis, Horst-Peter Kretschmer, Dieter Medicus, Andreas Niederberger, Peter Obresa, Joachim Reil, Roy Roedger, Peter Schiller, Josef Schlickenrieder, Manfred Schuster, Helmut Steiger, Bernd Truntschka, Gerd Truntschka, Manfred Wolf Qualification *April 6, 1987, West Germany **France 7-3 Japan *April 7, 1987, West Germany **'France' 1-3 Japan Preliminary Round 'Group A' Standings Games *February 14 **Canada 1-0 Poland **Sweden 13-2 France **Switzerland 2-1 Finland *February 16 **Canada 4-2 Switzerland **Sweden 1-1 Poland **Finland 10-1 France *February 18 **Finland 3-1 Canada **Poland 6-2 France* **Sweden 4-2 Switzerland *February 20 **Canada 9-5 France **Finland 3-3 Sweden **Switzerland 4-1 Poland *February 22 **Canada 2-2 Sweden **Finland 5-1 Poland **Switzerland 9-0 France * Jaroslaw Morawiecki tested positive for testosterone, therefore, Poland was stripped of its victory against France. France was recorded as having a 2-0 win; it, however, wasn't recorded in the standings. 'Group B' Standings Games * February 13 **West Germany 2-1 Czechoslovakia **Soviet Union 5-0 Norway **United States 10-6 Austria *February 15 **West Germany 7-3 Norway **Soviet Union 8-1 Austria **Czechoslovakia 7-5 United States *February 17 **West Germany 3-1 Austria **Czechoslovakia 10-1 Norway **Soviet Union 7-5 United States *February 19 **Czechoslovakia 4-0 Austria **Soviet Union 6-3 West Germany **United States 6-3 Norway *February 21 **Soviet Union 6-1 Czechoslovakia **Austria 4-4 Norway **West Germany 4-1 United States Medal Round The top three teams from each group play the top three teams from the other group once. Points from previous games against their own group carry over, excluding teams who failed to make the medal round. First place team wins gold, second silver and third bronze. *February 24 **Soviet Union 5-0 Canada **Sweden 6-2 Czechoslovakia **Finland 8-0 West Germany *February 26 **Canada 8-1 West Germany **Czechoslovakia 5-2 Finland **Soviet Union 7-1 Sweden *February 27 **Canada 6-3 Czechoslovakia *February 28 **Sweden 3-2 West Germany **Finland 2-1 Soviet Union *February 23 11th place game France 8-6 Norway 9th place game Austria 3-2 Poland * February 25 7th place game United States 8-4 Switzerland Top Scorers # Vladimir Krutov 8 6 9 15 0 # Igor Larionov 8 4 9 13 4 # Vyacheslav Fetisov 8 4 9 13 6 # Corey Millen 8 6 5 11 4 # Dusan Pasek 8 6 5 11 8 # Sergei Makarov 8 3 8 11 10 # Erkki Lehtonen 8 4 6 10 2 # Anders Eldebrink 8 4 6 10 4 # Igor Liba 8 4 6 10 8 # Gerd Truntschka 8 3 7 10 10 Final Ranking # Soviet Union # Finland # Sweden # Canada # West Germany # Czechoslovakia # United States # Switzerland # Austria # Poland # France # Norway # Japan Team Photos 88CanOly.jpg|Canada 1988UnitedStates.jpg|United States 1988RussiaOlympic.png|Soviet Union Category:Olympic Games Category:International competitions Category:1988 in hockey